The Switch
by Bivinz
Summary: When the time came to seal the Kyuubi within the body of a newborn child. The Fourth completed his seals and through an altered Shiki Fuuin, the soul and chakra of the most feared bijuu in existence was sealed inside.. not Naruto? What! First time author.
1. Genesis

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Naruto or any characters created by Masashi Kishimoto.

"This is madness!" exclaimed one _very_ pissed off blond Hokage.

"This is the only possibility left open to us," said the Sandaime.

"There has to be another way!"

"There is not."

"Damn it! I won't allow this to happen to my son!"

"Can you even consider asking anyone else?"

"…"

"I'm sorry… but this is the only way to ensure the survival of this village."

All was not peaceful in the village of Konohagakure. The outskirts of said village were being torn asunder by the greatest of the tailed beasts – the Kyuubi. While within the Hokage tower two individuals – the Yondaime Hokage and retired Hokage Sarutobi were restlessly trying to come up with a plan to stop the carnage of the nine-tailed fox demon. The results of their planning brought them an answer, but unfortunately, neither of them liked what they found.

"I… just can't do this," said the Yondaime, "I can't do this to my son! I can't do this to my wife…"

"Azuma-kun! You must think of the village!" said Sarutobi.

"AT THE COST OF MY OWN FAMILY?!" yelled Azuma, "If I do this… I'll leave little Naruto to bear the burden of the most powerful of bijuu sealed within him. He'll have no father. His mother would probably die from all the stress! You know she gave birth just a few hours ago-"

"YOU ARE THE HOKAGE DAMN IT!" yelled back Sarutobi, "You have a responsibility to protect this village with your life! Now get your act together. I know that this isn't an easy decision… but what choice do we have?"

"… I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like what we're stuck with in a situation like this," sighed Azuma.

"…"

"…"

"Please forgive me for eavesdropping, but I may have a solution to your dilemma."

Startled, both men turned towards the man who just made his presence known.

"Fugaku-kun!" exclaimed Azuma. "You were listening in on us?"

"Yes, but we can discuss the ramifications of that later on" said Uchiha Fugaku – the head of the Uchiha clan. "As it is, we are short on time so I'll get straight to the point. You plan on sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but the only container strong enough to withstand the shock of that… _thing's_ chakra entering into their system is that of a newborn child."

"So… you heard that much eh?" said Azuma.

"Indeed, but instead of using your own son as the container… I offer you… an alternative" said a solemn Fugaku.

"An… alternative?"

"Yes…"said Fugaku, whose activated Sharingan were slowly spinning, "My newly born son – Uchiha Sasuke."

Author's Note: So, what do ya think? This is my first shot at writing a fanfic. This started as a random plot bunny bouncing around my head and now here it is. I plan on continuing this fic, so if anyone cares, there's more to come! This fic will be super AU btw. I consider all fanfics to be AU, just differing on how much. :P This will be off cannon so much, that stuff will happen. Yes. Stuff. The horror.


	2. Reasoning

Disclaimer on chapter 1

Flashback no Jutsu!

"_Indeed, but instead of using your own son as the container… I offer you… an alternative" said a solemn Fugaku. _

"_An… alternative?"_

"_Yes…"said Fugaku, whose activated Sharingan were slowly spinning, "My newly born son – Uchiha Sasuke."_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A tense silence found its way into the Hokage's office. A million questions running through the head of the Yondaime Hokage, but none would be answered as long as he remained in his state of shock.

"Fugaku-kun… Do you know what you are saying?" asked Azuma.

"… Yes," said the Sharingan wielder, "I fully understand what I'm offering and the way I see it… This situation would benefit us all."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Azuma, "I know we've been friends for awhile but-"

"Exactly! I cannot merely stand by and watch as a good friend needlessly sacrifices his life and the future of his family" said Fugaku.

"What! Listen, there's no other option!" shouted Azuma.

"THERE'S ALWAYS ANOTHER OPTION!" shouted back Fugaku.

Azuma was shocked silent at the surprising outburst from his usually stoic friend.

"Oh? … Do explain. We have not the time for idle chatter" said Sarutobi.

"Understood, Sarutobi-sama. Please – hear me out. I have thoroughly thought things through. I can easily see what will happen if you go through with your kamikaze tactic. There are 'flaws' in your plan, Azuma-kun," said Fugaku.

"Flaws?"

"Yes. Although there's nothing fundamentally wrong with your plan to seal the Kyuubi away, and it'll work in the here and now… I can see that you haven't given much thought to the future of these actions," explained Fugaku "which is acceptable, considering the circumstances."

"Tell me Azuma-kun… What will happen to your son?"

"He'll become the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the hero of Konoha for-"

"Unfortunately, you're wrong about that."

"What?"

"You know these villagers… You know these shinobi. You should've known perfectly well that after a disaster like this _massacre_, they'll need a scapegoat."

"…"

"Who do you think they'll use Azuma-kun. They can't attack the body of the beast… So why not try the next best thing. Who do you think they'll go after?"

"… Naruto."

"That's right."

"…I see…," Azuma said with his eyes downcast.

As this was going on, Sarutobi was contemplating everything that was going on within the room. 'These are all legitimate reasons on why Azuma shouldn't seal the Kyuubi into his own child… but then why offer up his own?'

"I want to know something Fugaku-san" said the Sandaime.

"Yes?"

"I can tell that you speak the truth. Naruto will most definitely live a hard life if Azuma was to go through with this process. I must question why you offer up your own child when you know the consequences it will bring."

Fugaku just chuckled – puzzling both Hokages. "As I said before – this will benefit all of us. I have taken into account many things my dear friend. The loss of you, Azuma, will be a great blow to Konoha's morale and power. Losing you would also result in the loss of a father teaching the next generation of Kazamas – greatly reducing Konoha's power in the long run judging by how powerful you are. Now as to why I offer Sasuke for the sealing is fairly straight forward and simple. We can protect him with the greatest of ease. The Uchiha sector has some of the most elite of shinobi residing within its walls. If anyone is fool enough to actually treat him as the demon itself, they will be dealt with appropriately," the Hokages do just a tiny sweat drop to this, "Not to mention Sasuke will eventually be able to have a greater control on the demon when his own Sharingan emerge. He will be strong. There's no doubt about that. With all the training he will be going through, he will be a fine shinobi for the Leaf and become a strong symbol for the clan."

"Sigh You make many good points Fugaku-kun… Just one tiny detail that you didn't cover – my soul is still required for the sealing" said Azuma. His hopes were steadily rising as his friend continued talking… That is, until he remembered that the sealing would kill him.

To this, Fugaku simply smirked – once again confusing the hell out of the other two. "Azuma-kun, I know you. You always try to do things while keeping collateral damage to an absolute minimum – even going as far as to sacrifice yourself… HOWEVER! There is a way to complete everything and still have you alive!" said the man with a face-splitting grin. "Of course, it's not what most would consider ethical. It requires you to change the seal slightly so that the Shinigami doesn't take out your soul… but that of someone else's."

"Now wait a minute!" said Azuma, "You can't possibly expect me to sacrifice someone's soul!"

"This person stopped being human a long time ago" said Fugaku, "It's interesting really… You'd think he'd stay away from Konoha when it's being attacked by a bijuu, but I suppose the opposite is true. He tried to sneak around when everyone's busy with the attack. Heh – It's just too bad for him that every Uchiha within the village has been on high alert since the beginning of the attack. He tried to slither away, but against the combined might of multiple elite Sharingan users… Orochimaru didn't stand a chance!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: And the plot thickens! Thanks to all my reviewers! The ideas just kept on coming so here's another chapter! I know there's a lot of dialogue, but it is necessary to set up for the big picture. I'm open to ideas as well. I'm pretty much typing as I go. As to why Fugaku seems so OOC, well, I happen to think everyone was less of an ass before the Kyuubi attack. :P Now! What's gonna happen next!?! Find out next time on - The Switch.


	3. Sealing

Disclaimer on ch. 1

"talking"

'_thinking'_

Flashback no Jutsu!

"_This person stopped being human a long time ago" said Fugaku, "It's interesting really… You'd think he'd stay away from Konoha when it's being attacked by a bijuu, but I suppose the opposite is true. He tried to sneak around when everyone's busy with the attack. Heh – It's just too bad for him that every Uchiha within the village has been on high alert since the beginning of the attack. He tried to slither away, but against the combined might of multiple elite Sharingan users… Orochimaru didn't stand a chance!_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"What!? Orochimaru!" yelled the current and former Hokages - shocked once more.

"The one and only," replied a _very _smug Fugaku, "He put up a hell of a fight, but in the end - we were victorious, but never mind that for now. He would be the perfect substitution. Can you see the possiblites yet, Azuma-kun? We can kill two threats with one kunai and you'd be alive at the end of the day!"

Azuma Kazama - the Yellow Flash of Konoha, 4th Hokage, and father of the newly born Naruto Kazama - went around to his chair, sat down, steepled his fingers and leaned into them with a serious contemplative look on what was showing of his face. As Azuma was thinking furiously over all the new information he was presented with this evening, Sarutobi went over and leaned on the closest wall muttering, "... I'm getting _way _too old for this shit..." with a small smirk that was gradually growing.

"Under more _normal _cicumstances, we'd probably be going into more detail about your clans capture of that retched traitor," said Azuma, "but as it stands - there are more pressing matters at hand."

Fugaku just gave a grunt of understanding.

"I'm beginning to understand your plan Fugaku-san. You want me to amend my plan of sealing my own soul inside the Shinigami to that using Orochimaru's soul as a substitute. Instead of sealing the Kyuubi's soul and chakra into my own son, you want me to seal it inside of your son - Sasuke."

"Exactly. The icing on the cake being that we'd be eliminating the once growing threat of Orochimaru while keeping his body intact for our researchers. Undoubtedbly, he holds information we'd be better off knowing within that twisted shell that he considers a body." said Fugaku.

"I know that I've been too soft on him in the past," said Sarutobi, "even going as far as letting him escape... but now. Now I can make up for my terrible mistake. Azuma-kun - if you choose to do this, I wish to assist you in any way that I am capable of."

"Thanks Sarutobi-sama," replied Azuma.

'_Well, it's crunch time Azuma - sink or swim. This sounds far too good to be true! Is there anything missing from this picture - anything underneath the underneath that I'm not grasping...,' _the Yondaime's thoughts were running a mile a minute, '_Well, it's already better than my original plan. If there are any cons at all in this plan they'd probably be somewhere along the lines of me dying and the whole process failing... which were the cons of my original plan anyway... This way I can avoid having the Kyuubi sealed into Naruto, myself dying and leaving my wife a widow. One of the most dangerous traitors of the village will be taken care of and no one will miss that guy. The Uchiha clan is more than capable of taking care of the vessel. I know Fugaku-kun will make sure of that. Hmm... Well, what the hell - the worst that could happen is we all die. Although I do like this plan _much _more than the original.'_

"Okay," said the Yondaime, "Let's go with it. I've thought things out and we'd would be better off if this succeeds. Fugaku-kun, I need you to bring Sasuke to Sealing room no. 7 and prep him for sealing. Sarutobi-sama, If you would assist me in modifying the Shiki Fuuin, that would be a great help."

Both men nodded and Fugaku disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Well old-man," said Azuma, "here goes everything!"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

3 Hours Later...

The sight that was being witnessed by the shinobi of Konoha could only be called one thing - majestic. On one side was the Kyuubi, all nine tails swinging with a method to their madness - the intricate pattern designed to strike fear into the hearts of those who find themselves enemies to the greatest of the bijuu. On the other side stood three men on top of the leader of the toad summons - Gamabunta while the fourth man was on his knees.

The first man was Kazama Azuma - the Yondaime of Konoha was going through a long series of hand seals while chanting in a ancient tongue.

The second was Uchiha Fugaku - the head of the prestious Uchiha clan was holding his newely born son - Sasuke, wearing only the complicated seal that was recently painted on his abdomen.

The third man was Hyuuga Hiashi - the head of arguably the most prestigous clan of Konoha: the Hyuuga clan. As to why he was there? Who better to hold down one of the most dangerous missing ninjas Konoha has ever had? With his byakugan activated, there was no way the fourth man on top of Gamabunta was going to escape.

Regarding the forth person, he is indeed - Orochimaru, and he knew he was _screwed_. When you've been subjected to having 128 of your tenketsu closed and continually having your chakra cut off by the head of the Hyuuga clan himself... Well, what's a snake-sannin to do? Nothing... but curse at those who held him prisoner - or try to. The Sandaime knew of his proficiency with the cursed blade Kusanagi - therefore they taped his mouth shut... with industrial strength, chakra reinforced duct tape. He simply sat there on his knees, shirtless, and with a seal that lined his entire back that constrasted with his ridiculously pale skin.

As the fourth was nearing completion of the required handseals, the Kyuubi no Kitsune was looking on with morbid curiosity. It knew it could've attacked the mortals at anytime it wished to, but it appeared to the terrifying beast that they were actually planning on defeating it! So for shits and giggles, it decided to let them do as they wished - only for the sole purpose of laughing maniacally at the time when whatever they are attempting fails.

The winds were howling and beating on the trees with a frantic rhythm. Leaves were flying everywhere and anywhere. Storm clouds were rolling in with frightening speed as numerous streaks of lightning lit up the night sky. Twisters suddenly shot down from - tearing up anything that they came into contact with. Thunder was making its presence known as deafening sounds rang down from the heavens. The shinobi that were defending their homeland against the monster were all holding breathes that they didn't know they were holding - gazing at the wonderous and terrifying sight... when it happened.

"**SHIKI FUUIN**!"

Everything stopped.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: So, how'd I do?

Wow. 245 hits since I posted this story yesterday. Amazing! I'm not going to be one of those authors who beg for reviews or threaten to stop posting if not enough reviews are posted, but I do enjoy input. So if y'all just want to take a little time out of your day to post some feedback for me, I'd really appreciate it!

And if you see any grammatical errors, it's probably because I'm forced to use WordPad to write this and I'm working without a beta.

Well, I hoped you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Till next time!


	4. Sealing Pt 2 and Aftermath

Disclaimer in Ch. 1

Flashback no Jutsu!

_The winds were howling and beating on the trees with a frantic rhythm. Leaves were flying everywhere and anywhere. Storm clouds were rolling in with frightening speed as numerous streaks of lightning lit up the night sky. Twisters suddenly shot down from - tearing up anything that they came into contact with. Thunder was making its presence known as deafening sounds rang down from the heavens. The shinobi that were defending their homeland against the monster were all holding breathes that they didn't know they were holding - gazing at the wondrous and terrifying sight... when it happened._

_"__**SHIKI FUUIN**__!"_

_Everything stopped._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was a presence permeating the atmosphere. A 'deadly' presence - if you will. Every living creature within a mile radius to this new participant felt another great disturbance making itself known aside from the Kyuubi. While most were overtaken by a sense of 'deathly calm' that seemed to just ooze out of the unseen specter, a select few saw it in all its ethereal glory. Clad in a flowing white robe, the shinigami was monster-like in appearance with gray leathery skin and long pointed ears. Understanding its summoning conditions as soon as it arrived and not wasting anymore time, the shinigami thrust his hands forward – straight into the bared tattooed back of one of Konoha's greatest ex-missing ninja: Orochimaru.

An unearthly scream pierced the night sky. The seals painted on the screamer's back flaring brightly.

The force of the soul extraction was so forceful and painful that even without access to his chakra, Orochimaru's scream ripped off the majority of the duct tape that held his mouth shut. His soul was now being munched on by the shinigami.

Otherworldly arms then made their way back through the snake sannin and shot towards the Kyuubi. It tried to dodge, but the shinigami's aim held true.

The Kyuubi had never felt pain and agony this intense before. What started off as morbid curiosity quickly turned into outright desperation as it struggled against the power of death that was trying to rip its soul out of its body.

To Kazama Azuma, it looked like a grandiose version of a game known as "Tug of War." He couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle as the deadliest bane of Konoha's existence was literally "playing for its life."

Back and forth the soul of Kyuubi went. Each time the greatest of the bijuu lost more and more ground to the god of death himself.

The tide took a quick turn in Azuma's favor as Hatake Kakashi – Son of the White Fang of Konoha, Wielder of the implanted Sharingan, and apprentice under the Yondaime Hokage – created a six foot long gash across the right eye of the Kyuubi using his signature move: Raikiri (Lightning Cutter). In its moment of life and death, the Kyuubi completely disregarded anything and everything else while it concentrated on keeping its spirit within its own body.

"WRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRHHHH!"

With that mighty roar of pain, the Kyuubi's focus was lost and its spirit flew toward the shinigami. However, just as it was about to enter the mouth of said death god, it was forcefully misdirected and dragged into the stomach of Uchiha Sasuke – now the world's newest jinchuuriki. The seals that were painted on his body flaring as he was simultaneously absorbing and adapting to having the soul and chakra of the Kyuubi sealed within him. His only physical changes appeared to be the slight trenches that dug into his cheeks – imitating the fox demon's whisker marks. On the inside, his chakra coils were shifting and changing to accommodate his newly acquired "tenant."

The ninja that couldn't see what was happening to the Kyuubi were staring in awe at their leader. For the fox demon to suddenly start shaking with pain while their leader barely moved brought an unbelievable rise in moral among the troops.

The Kyuubi's body – now without the power of its own soul and chakra, was short work for the shinobi of Konoha to finish off - many choosing to use their most powerful ninjutsus to help take down the once powerful demon.

However, on top of Gamabunta, the aura of tension didn't leave just yet.

"… How is he?" asked a slightly startled Fugaku. He was expecting his son to change a little, but what he wasn't expecting were the whisker marks. "_Poor Sasuke… He'll be fighting off the fangirls with a steel pole now_." 

"It seems that the seals have done their job." replied Azuma.

"Hokage-sama, Orochimaru's heart is slowly ceasing in its functions," supplied Hiashi.

The now dying snake-sannin let out a grunt as he shut his soulless eyes forever and slumped down onto the boss of the toad summons. The once legendary ninja turned traitor ironically dying to save a village he so desperately wanted to destroy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The aftermath of the attack saw Konoha burying their fallen ninja and paying due respects. Shinobi specializing in earth techniques were sent to rebuild the acres of destroyed forest that surrounded the village. Civilians were filing back into the village after the threat was deemed neutralized.

Meanwhile, back in the Hokage tower, some of the most influential people in all of fire country were discussing on what to do next.

"I say we tell no one outside of immediate family of what really happened" said Azuma.

"I agree. It would be fool's mistake to let the public know about this" said Hiashi.

"… Either the Uchiha clan would receive great honor and praise from the village for helping seal the Kyuubi… or Sasuke-kun would live a life filled with barely concealed hate from the villagers that he saved… This could really go either way," said Fugaku.

"The civilians and even some of the ninja can be blinded by the grief and rage of this attack," said Sarutobi.

"Then the outcome should be obvious," said Azuma, "I'm labeling the sealing as an S-class secret that can only be revealed to that of Uchiha Sasuke's immediate family and the details of what happened tonight shall not leave this room. No one outside these walls will be privy to this information and Sasuke-kun will only be informed of this when Fugaku-kun thinks the time is right. Only under dire circumstances will others be informed. These are my orders."

"Understood, Hokage-sama!" said Fugaku, Hiashi, and Sarutobi.

"Alright, that's enough of the formalities." said Azuma with a sigh, "Let's call it a night and head back to our families. I think we deserve a break after this one."

"Indeed. I personally oversaw the delivery of Orochimaru's body to our autopsy squad." said Sarutobi, "No loose ends in that area."

"I cannot relax yet Azuma-kun," said Hiashi, "I must assess the damage that the Hyuuga clan undoubtedly suffered. All the same, I shall take my leave." With that, the head of the Hyuuga clan disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"The same goes for me," said Fugaku, "Please stop by sometime when all this chaos has subsided." Uchiha Fugaku then disappeared in a similar fashion.

"Well old-man, it's time we headed out too," said Azuma.

"Indeed. It has been quite the last couple of days. Rest well Azuma-kun," said Sarutobi.

Both men disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

…

The Yondaime reappeared, locked the door, and disappeared once again to meet his wife and son at the hospital.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"How is she, doctor?" asked a slightly nervous Hokage.

"She's doing fine. She's currently resting alongside your son," said the nondescript doctor.

Azuma just let out a sigh of relief.

"You can even visit now if you'd like."

"Thank you, I'll be on my way now."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Opening the door to his wife's hospital room, Azuma came upon a scene that he wouldn't ever let himself forget.

It was beauty on a level that he never knew existed.

Serenity.

His wife, holding their child in a way that only new mothers could was all the proof he needed to justify his actions of the last few days. Whatever qualms he had about using another families' kid for the sealing and sacrificing Orochimaru instead of himself were instantly discarded.

Kazama Yamanaka Ayumi looked up from her baby boy to her husband - her long, blonde hair cascading down over her shoulders and her bright teal eyes radiating relief as she took in the sight of her still alive soul mate.

"Hi," said Ayumi, giving her husband a fond smile.

"Hi," said Azuma, returning the gesture.

"We're still alive."

"Yes. It's a miracle really."

Azuma walked over and embraced his family.

"Now… This is where our story can really begin."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: w00t! You guys rock! 616 hits by the time I uploaded this chapter! That's awesome! This is the last chapter of background. From here on out, it's gonna get wild! Sorry it took so long for me to get this out, but Pkmn Diamond came out and, well, obsessed is just the right word I'd use to describe how I spent my past week. I've got so many plans for this story that it was hard writing out the rest of the background. So, how'd I do? Reviews are greatly appreciated, and thanks to my reviewers for the feedback from the last chapter!

And Gasp! Naruto's mom is a Yamanaka!

What's going to happen next? Find out next time on – The Switch.


	5. The Springtime of Youth

Disclaimer on Ch. 1

Flashback no Jutsu!

"_Hi," said Ayumi, giving her husband a fond smile._

"_Hi," said Azuma, returning the gesture._

"_We're still alive."_

"_Yes. It's a miracle really."_

_Azuma walked over and embraced his family._

"_Now… This is where our story can really begin."_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

5 Years Later…

A trio of children could be seen playing together in an otherwise unused training area. "Ninja" was their game and they played exceptionally well. Each child was showing off their moves – each maneuver getting flashier and more intricate the longer they went at it – trying to out due the others. A blur of blonde was all that could be made out before the one who possessed said hair color performed a 720 degree leaping roundhouse kick at his raven-haired friend who quickly jumped out of the way, back flipping three times before he landed. As soon as the blonde finished his acrobatic feat, the third child quickly moved in for the 'kill' – her shoulder length blue-black hair flowing behind her as the launched into her own offensive with speed and flexibility not found in most five-year olds... except for her opponents. Fast jabs and pokes were coming from too many places at once – the assault almost finishing off the blonde if not for the timely interruption from the raven-haired boy who took that time to sneak up on the two. He dived close to them, landed on his hands doing a handstand and used his momentum to launch an upside-down split kick at the two – forcing the two apart, all of them doing a flip before landing. They each gave the others a look of self-satisfaction that only children can pull off as they charged at each other for what would be the final attack of their game. As they were just about to meet each other, the raven haired boy drew a smoke bomb and set it off in the midst of their confrontation. When the smoke cleared, the results were apparent. The blond and the raven-haired boy were caught by the girl as her hands were positioned straight at their necks – signifying that were they using shinobi tools, she'd have kunai knives at both the boys necks and ready to end them. However, while the blonde was on one knee, he had one hand positioned straight at the jugular of the girl and the other pointed at the liver of the raven-haired boy. Equally surprising was that the raven-haired boy had his arms positioned to strike at the kidneys of the blonde and the heart of the girl.

"Well now," said a newcomer – who was giving a light round of applause, "you kids are getting better and better every time I see you all in action. Although it does seem that today's spar ends with a draw."

"Itachi-niisan!" shouted five-year old Sasuke – who was wearing a dark blue high-collar shirt that the Uchiha seemed to have in abundance. His white shorts were now very dirty from the spar that he had with his friends. His bangs hanging down in front of his charcoal colored eyes as the hair on the back of his head was sticking straight out. Awkwardly enough, he was the only one in his clan who could pull that particular hairstyle off.

"Hai, otouto." said the now identified ten year old Uchiha Itachi. He was wearing his forehead protector where it should have been – on his forehead. Clad in a black shinobi trench coat (he chose this fashion partly due to his role model being the 4th Hokage) and loose black shinobi pants with the standard issue shinobi shoes, Itachi looked fit to be a pro in Morino Ibiki's torture squad. He was even sporting what looked to be a chuu -

"Hey! You're a kid too ya know!" said a slightly miffed Kazama Naruto - who was wearing a white training shirt with flames coming up from the bottom and matching shorts. His spiky blonde hair was lightly swaying with the wind as he pointed an accusing finger at the oldest among them. His bright blue eyes gave Itachi a look of slight annoyance.

"That may be true, but I'm think I'm allowed to call all of you that now that I've just gotten my _chuunin_ vest," said a smug looking Itachi.

"Wow!" exclaimed the kids, "Sugoi!!!"

"That's amazing Itachi-kun!" said a slightly winded Hyuuga Hinata, "Chuunin at age ten. Congratulations. You're parents must be so proud!" The third member of this group of elitist ninja kids was wearing a black Hyuuga training garb that complemented the Hyuuga's style of fighting. Her shoulder length hair was swaying in the wind as her pale white eyes held some respect for youngest chuunin since Hatake Kakashi.

"Yea, they are. Tou-san wouldn't stop talking about it. Anyway, there's a celebration later tonight and Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan are, of course, invited to come."

"Yosh!" said Naruto, "You know we'll be there."

"Alright, but you all better go back to get some clean clothes – filthy is the word I'd use to describe your current state of unruliness. I'll see you at home otouto," said Itachi. With that said, he then disappeared leaving only some swirling leaves where he used to be.

"Well, he's right you know," said Hinata, "we can't have the future leaders of Konoha looking anything less than excellent in public. I think covered in dirt falls into that category."

"Hai hai," said Sasuke, "but that Itachi. Was there any doubt that he wouldn't make chuunin?"

A resounding "Nope!" came from his companions.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The party was going full swing inside the Uchiha complex as people were celebrating the promotion of one the most promising Uchiha ever known. That he was the heir to the clan made it all that much more important. Present at the party was at least one representative from each major clan in Konoha - too many to list. Most just came to party. That's just how ninjas roll in Konohakagure. Ever since the creation of the village, the ninja community of the leaf realized that their occupations had ridiculously high health hazards. So they spent every reasonable opportunity to celebrate their success and continued existence. In a way, it was also used to alleviate the stresses their jobs undoubtedly forced upon them.

The adults were all conversing with each other. Bursts of laughter would ring out as humorous stories and jokes were being told.

"This is quite the party," said Azuma – Hokage, "It's been awhile since we had one this large." He then motioned to everyone present. Well over a hundred people came and all of them were enjoying themselves.

"Well, I'd say the celebration is just as big as the occasion that brought it to be," said Hiashi – Hyuuga clan head, "And I do love the free swag that comes with such events." With that said he finished his 5th bottle of sake and reached for another.

"Free swag? Come now Hiashi-kun," said Fugaku – Uchiha head, "You have enough extra cash flow to buy your own sake company."

"Ah yes, but then how could I possibly enjoy the hospitality of my friends as much as I do," said a slightly tipsy Hiashi – for he could hold his liquor well.

"Hey Fugaku-kun," said Azuma, "Your house is well reinforced right?"

"Of course," said Fugaku, "What brings this question about?"

All Azuma did was point.

As Fugaku turned to look, he gave a slight smirk when he saw what Azuma was gesturing to.

"It was a great idea to bring our kids together at a young age," said Fugaku, "I have a feeling they'll become great one day."

"Agreed," said the other two.

In their own section of the party area, the future of Konoha was behaving as ninja kids do. The children of the heads of the clan were mingling with each other… all over the place. Everyone present received chakra control training from an even earlier age than they are now – meaning they were all hanging from various places as they talked.

"So yea, my pop has me on fifty pounds a limb now," said Naruto who was now clad in a light orange t-shirt and blue shorts with a different pair of blue shinobi sandals.

"Fifty?" asked a wide-eyed Nara Shikamaru, "Che – why you doin' that? That's way too troublesome." It appeared that Shikamaru put just enough energy in dressing himself to look decent in public. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants with black shinobi shoes. His reasoning was that if he had anything spilt on himself, which was likely considering he was friends with an Akimichi; he wouldn't get nagged at by his mother to change because something dirtied him up. His hair was in a spiky ponytail because it would cause too much trouble to him if it were to just fall normally.

"Yea, well, I'm going through some tough training for a new fighting style my dad made for me," explained Naruto.

"New fighting style?" asked a suddenly interested Inuzuka Kiba, "What's it like?" Kiba was wearing a red hoodie sweater with black shorts with a small puppy sticking out of his sweater right beneath his chin.

"I wasn't told what it was exactly, but I do know I need to have a ton of speed and strength for it," said Naruto.

"Sounds pretty cool cuz," said Yamanaka Ino – cousin to Naruto - as she slung an arm around Naruto's neck and gave him a brief hug, "You think you can keep up with the _Yondaime's_ training schedule?" she teased. Ino was in a purple sundress and matching sandals. Her shoulder length blond hair and pale teal eyes really helped give off that she was related to the other blonde she was sitting next to.

"You better believe it!" said Naruto.

"Che… how troublesome."

His reward was a light slap on the head by both of the blondes.

Elsewhere, as in, a couple meters away from Naruto – another conversation was taking place… on the ceiling.

"I don't know why, but I've been having some more trouble with my chakra manipulation training," said a slightly irked Sasuke. He changed from his blue Uchiha shirt to a dark red one and switched to a black pair of shorts.

"Really?" asked a slightly concerned Hinata, "You don't seem to be having trouble staying up here." Hinata just changed into semi-formal Hyuuga main branch attire.

"That's only because I worked my butt off getting even this far," explained Sasuke, "Trying to master the water walking exercise is even harder than when I started the tree climbing. Something always tries to mess up my ability to manipulate chakra."

"How odd…" said a frowning Hyuuga Neji who was at the party more as Hinata's bodyguard than an actual guest, "Does anyone know why this is happening?" Neji was wearing traditional Hyuuga branch family robes with a bandana over the top half of his head. There was no need to display the seal that he received a few weeks ago to the public.

Sasuke merely sighed and said, "My dad said he knew what was going on and why, but the only advice he gave me was to 'persevere through my trials and get stronger from them.' Sorry, I guess I'm just venting off my frustration on you guys."

"It's okay Sasuke-kun," said Hinata – giving him a fond smile, "You're our friend. If you can't vent to us, that leaves very few people to help you through your problems. I too know how hard it is sometimes. Father has me on a demanding training schedule and sometimes things become really hard to do. Besides, I heard that if you hold in all your problems, it bad for your health."

"Indeed," said Neji, "If you're having that much trouble with your chakra training, then we can assist you if you just ask. With our byakugan, we will surely be able to help you solve your dilemma."

"Thanks you two," said a now smiling Sasuke, "And I think we should move off the ceiling now. As funny as seeing you two with your hair like that, all the blood going to my head now is making me a little dizzy."

Hinata and Neji laughed and then complied. Flipping down from the ceiling, the three then took to the walls and continued in conversation.

Just a little while later, Uchiha Fugaku called for the attention of everyone at the party. Almost everyone heard him the first time, but he had to repeat himself since Akimichi Chouza and his son Chouji were still having their way with the all-you-can-eat rib spread at the buffet table.

"Now that I have all your attention," here Fugaku gave a pointed look at the Akimichis, "I would like to express my thanks to all of you for coming today. This celebration is in honor of my son Itachi." He motioned for his eldest son to come up to him. Fugaku wrapped an arm around Itachi's shoulder and said, "Congratulations on becoming chuunin, son. I'm very proud of you." Applause broke out and soon everyone joined in – everyone showing what they thought of the Uchiha prodigy as well.

After the applause died down, Itachi took a bow and said, "Thank you tou-san. Thank you everyone. I will do my best to serve my village in my new capacity as chuunin as well as continuing my service in the Uchiha Police corps."

Applause broke out once more.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night, as the party was winding down and people were starting to leave, Uchiha Itachi approached the Hokage and asked him for a bit of his time.

"Sure, Itachi-kun, what do you need," said Azuma.

"I would like some… advice Hokage-sama," said Itachi, "over a position that was recently offered to me."

"I'm listening," said a now more focused than before Azuma.

"I've been offered a position in the ANBU corp.," said Itachi, "They said that they would have a spot open for me once I reach chuunin. I am undecided in my answer to them."

The Hokage took his time with coming up with his advice. He knew how much Itachi looked up to him and realized that whatever he said would ultimately be the deciding factor for said Uchiha in his answer to the ANBU. "Listen closely Itachi-kun," said the 4th, "I've… seen what happens to people that join the ANBU. They become… different, and most of the time not in a good way. Some change only slightly, others can change drastically, but one thing is always constant – people become less alive and human than they were before they joined. Serving in ANBU is a full time job. You won't be able to see your friends and family as much as you used to and it's certainly not a pleasant job. I would also never suggest joining at such a young age. You may be a ninja, Itachi-kun, but you are still ten years old. The sights that ANBU witness and the acts they commit… may even destroy your mind if you're forced to do them as well. That, I don't want to see happen. Besides, you just became chuunin. There's plenty of ANBU in the ranks right now, but we don't have many chuunin at your level around. I think you'd be better off not accepting their offer, but if you'd like to take them up on their invitation, I would advise waiting at least five years."

Itachi looked thoughtful for a moment and then nodded his head. "Thank you Hokage-sama. Your advice was very helpful. I'm going to go now and deliberate on my answer for awhile longer." With that, he bowed in respect and walked off to think critically upon the words of his role model.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Even later at the Uchiha complex, four men gathered together in a secluded area and began whispering in hushed tones.

One of the men performed a set of hand seals and whispered "Naimitsu no Jutsu!" (Privacy Technique) 

"Are the preparations complete?" asked Azuma.

"Yes. I have all the materials ready," said Hattori Hanzo – the best weapon crafter in the known shinobi world. This was the man who created the seven swords given to the Seven Swordsman of the Hidden Mist Village. He left Kirigakure soon after that contract was finished and relocated to Konohagakure where he and his wife brought Tenten into existence. Speaking of, he gave a look over his shoulder to his daughter – who was sleeping peacefully on one of the couches on the other side of the room and to his trained ninja eyes, she appeared to be half on the Aburame's boy (Shino) who also appeared to be dozing.

"You all realize… this is a tremendous task that we've set ourselves to," said Hiashi.

"True, but if we succeed - the most powerful weapons since the Raijin will be created. And by the time they'll be completed, Konoha's future will be strong enough to be entrusted with them," said Fugaku.

"Yes. I estimate that it'll take me at least five years to complete all three," said Hanzo, "but you guys have done a lot of research – your plans are excellent."

"Well guys," said Azuma, "I suggest that we call it a night then. Hanzo-san, please commence the operation starting tomorrow. For the rest of us… it's time to update our kid's training regiments. After all," here Azuma's eyes started to shine with excitement and anticipation, "we only have five years to get Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Hinata-chan ready to wield Konoha's … '_tenken_.'

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: And that concludes Ch. 5! This is my longest chapter to date. It just kept writing itself. 992 hits as of when this chapter got uploaded! Wow! I wish to express my thanks to all of you who reviewed so far. Some of my plans have been revealed in this chapter and there's a whole lot more to come!

I'd like to let all of you know that I've got a different set of views on what shinobi codes and ethics should be and those views will eventually be making themselves known. Safe to say, the whole "morals" thing that a lot of authors put into their stories will be much different in here. When authors try to make their ninjas anguish over killing and make them come to some grand revelation of "that's what ninja's do," I just laugh a little. Safe to say, that won't be happening in my fic. :P Keep on reading to see how that plays out.

So, how'd I do? Reviews are greatly appreciated. Every time I get a review and a hit it just gives me a good feeling as an author. So if you enjoyed this chapter, if you can spend a little more time out of your day to leave some feedback, know that it'd be received well.

Once again, I'm thinking to the future of this fic and I so want to write out the possibilities, but alas poor Yorick, I knew him. I mean, I must do things this way. For it will all make sense later – I think.

And if you haven't seen it yet, I suggest to everyone to go see "Naruto – The Abridged Version." It's unbelievably funny! Don't be surprised if I throw in a line or two somewhere along the way. "Go Ninetails! I choose you!" And yes, that is what you think it is.

Now that I've gotten that out of the way; what's going to happen now! Just what is Konoha's 'tenken'? What's Itachi going to do? Did Chouza have a heart attack from all the ribs he ate? Find out next time, or eventually, on – The Switch.


	6. Youthful Exuberance!

Disclaimer on Ch. 1

Flashback no Jutsu!

"_Yes. I estimate that it'll take me at least five years to complete all three," said Hanzo, "but you guys have done a lot of research – your plans are excellent."_

"_Well guys," said Azuma, "I suggest that we call it a night then. Hanzo-san, please commence the operation starting tomorrow. For the rest of us… it's time to update our kid's training regiments. After all," here Azuma's eyes started to shine with excitement and anticipation, "we only have five years to get Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, and Hinata-chan ready to wield Konoha's … '__tenken__.'_

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two Years Later…

In a dark alley during the night, two men were conversing in low tones. The shadows were masking their presence and covering their faces completely.

"Are you sure this information is reliable?" asked one of the shadowed men.

"Of course, his sources are never wrong," said the other.

"Heh."

"You do not seem to be concerned…"

"Greater plots than this have tried and failed. Why should I fear a single person trying to succeed where countless others haven't?"

"This man has a great weapon behind him. He comes under the pretense of _peace_."

"True… However, if he thinks he can escape alive with … his intended _cargo, _well, we know that that just won't happen."

"Then I leave this matter in your hands… under one condition."

"Yes?"

"Don't kill him. Bring him to me alive. With him still breathing we can force their hand and maybe even get something worthwhile in return."

"… They try to deceive us to this degree and yet I am expected to let this _scum_ live…"

"Then consider this an order. Is that understood?"

"… Hai… Hokage-sama."

"He arrives in a week. If you feel the need to, rough him up a bit – we need him alive… not uninjured."

"I will take that advice to heart. However, I do have one question."

"Yes?"

"Why are we in a dark alley in the middle of the night?"

"Oh, that. I thought it'd look more dramatic than if I told you this in my office."

"Che, very well."

With that said, both men disappeared.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next day…

In Konoha's premiere cake shop, three of the most talented ninjas-in-training in all of Fire Country were taking a well deserved break from their training.

"Hmm… cake," said Sasuke as he stuffed more of his favorite delicacy into his face. Growing boys needed a lot of food and he didn't disappoint the owners of the shop. The establishment they were in was so well off partly due to Sasuke's near constant patronage.

"This stuff is pretty good, but how can you eat that much of it!?" exclaimed Naruto as he pointed to the four-tier wedding cake that Sasuke was quickly devouring. Naruto had ordered some of the famous 512-layer croissants the place was known for.

"Hey man, don't judge me, I've seen how much ramen you can put down and it's pretty insane," said Sasuke, "No way should your stomach be able to fit that much in there."

"Am I the only one with a normal diet?" wondered Hinata out loud. She ordered a slice of cheesecake and some tea.

"Yep!" answered both the boys.

"Actually, normal is what we make it Hinata-chan," said Naruto, "so I guess if that's true, we're the normal ones here and you're the odd one out," he finished with a snicker.

"Naruto-kun! That's not funny!" said Hinata - just a little indignation showing on her face.

Sasuke just bonked him on the head to show who he supported on this one. He got a radiant smile in return for his efforts and he just ate more cake to hide the small blush that appeared on his whisker-marked cheeks.

"Jeez, guys, it was just a joke," pleaded Naruto, "You know I was just kidding right?"

"… Well, yes, but you still need to be punished," said Hinata.

"Wha-"

He didn't get a chance to finish as Hinata took a handful of Sasuke's cake and chucked it at Naruto. The poor guy didn't even get a chance to dodge due to Hinata's precision training. She could hit a target in any area with any manner of ninja projectile weaponry from over 200 yards away. Which meant poor Naruto got a face full of fairly expensive wedding cake. Before she could even start gloating, Naruto took a chunk from the cake belonging to a now slightly peeved Sasuke and fired back at her. She almost dodged, but Naruto was being trained by the Yondaime Hokage, which meant half her face was covered in cake and her hair now had some new highlights - in the form of bits of cake and frosting. She wiped the offending treat off her face and gave a slight smirk – it was on now. They both took another piece and the fight had begun. Pieces were flying all over the place as they battled for supremacy.

"Hey guys, could you stop throwing my cake?"

They paid him no heed and continued their duel.

"Really guys - that's enough, cut it out and stop wasting my cake."

Pieces of Sasuke's precious cake were traveling at speeds not many non-ninja could keep up with. Through all of this, Sasuke sat their eating his rapidly shrinking cake with an annoyed expression plastered on his face – untouched by the flying treat until…

Splat

His face now sported an interesting new shade of frosting and he had had enough.

"All right, that's it!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto and Hinata stopped what they were doing and looked at Sasuke. Naruto was just about to throw the cake still in his hands while Hinata already did so and her piece hit Naruto's face dead center when everything had already settled down.

"Look at what you guys did! Now… I'm going to have to order another cake," and with that said, he dug into what was formerly a majestic looking cake and threw both clumps ninja style at his friends.

The Great Cake battle at Pantasia Main Branch Store in Konoha had begun.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that day…

"Man, we get away with so much stuff," laughed Naruto.

"Agreed," said Sasuke, "Having fathers in high places definitely has its perks."

"I feel a little bad though," said Hinata, "We didn't help clean up or anything… I'm more surprised that we didn't get banned from there."

"Well, I am one of their more frequent customers," said Sasuke, "They probably didn't want to lose any business from it. Besides, they enjoyed it as much as we did."

"Somehow, I doubt the chefs are feeling the same way," deadpanned Hinata.

"Oh well," said Naruto, "Moving on, how's you guy's training been going? We haven't had a chance to spar in a long time."

"Too true," said Sasuke, "My training has been going as well as can be expected, this new style otousan is having me do is really difficult, but it's so awesome that I can't help but keep on trying."

"Nice," interjected Naruto.

"What about you Hinata-chan?" asked Sasuke.

"I think my otousan is trying to eliminate the weaknesses in the Hyuuga style," said Hinata, "In addition to all the traditional Hyuuga training, my schedule now includes bows and arrows. I'm becoming a short, mid, and long range fighter."

"That's good to hear," said Sasuke, "Now it'll be really hard to find a weakness in your style." He didn't see her small blush at his complement because he turned to ask, "So, how's your training going Naruto?"

Naruto was a superb ninja-in-training. He learned early on to look underneath the underneath in all things - meaning that he was very observant. He noticed the subtle interactions between his two closest friends and deciding to play it by ear, he replied as if nothing was amiss. "My weights have gone up again," he groaned, "I swear, if I'm not the fastest and strongest ninja alive by the end of this, I'm going to beat the crap outta my otousan!"

"How much are you up to now?" asked Hinata.

"… You don't want to know," said a shuddering Naruto, "Just know… that if I drop them… they'll cause craters."

The other two were slightly shocked at this.

"Craters!" shouted Sasuke, "Jeez! What's your dad trying to do - create a juggernaut?"

"Bingo!" said Naruto, "The moves that he's created for my style. Let me tell you guys… They're absolutely outta this world!"

"Can you show us a few?" asked a slightly hopeful Hinata.

"Sorry Hinata-chan, otousan said to keep them under wraps until I complete them, or I could end up destroying Konoha buildings on accident," said Naruto.

"Wow," said Sasuke.

"Pretty much," said Naruto.

"Anyway, is there anything else going on?" asked Hinata.

"Not much that I can think of," said Sasuke, "It's been pretty quiet lately."

They continued to walk in silence for a few more moments until…

"… Oh yea!" said Naruto, "I heard from otousan that there's going to be some kind of ambassador here for peace talks later this week."

"Really? Did he say from where?" asked Hinata.

"Um… I think he said that the guy was coming here from …Hmm… I know it… and it's on the tip of my tongue…"

"Spit it out already!" said Sasuke.

"Ah! Now I remember! He's coming from this place called Kumogakure – The Hidden Cloud Village."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

As the week progressed, life continued in Konoha. Everyone went about their daily business. Ninjas left for missions while others came back, the villagers doing their best to support the shinobi who protected them and the shinobi doing the same for the villagers. However, not all within the walls of Konoha were at peace. One Hyuuga Hiashi was making plans for what he knew was coming – the attempted abduction of a Hyuuga Main Branch member.

"This is what I want happening," said Hiashi to his secretary as he was sitting in his desk. "I want all of our chuunin and above ranked Branch members on security detail on every member of the Main house. Every Main house member is to be shadowed by four Branch members. If any Branch members see any sign of an abduction taking place by anyone from the Cloud, they are to attack immediately and disable the offender as quickly as possible. If they cannot, they are to go find assistance immedieatly. Under no circumstances must he be killed. We're not trying to start an international conflict here. Bring the perpetrator to either myself or the Hokage. He need not be unharmed during the process."

"Is that all Hiashi-sama?" asked his secretary.

"Yes," said Hiashi.

"Then I shall be on my way to dispatch these orders," said Secretary as the nondescript Hyuuga Branch member exited Hiashi's office.

As silence returned to his office, Hiashi gave a sigh and said, "Well, it's your move now… Cloud Ambassador."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Day of Arrival…

The party from Kumogakure consisted of the ambassador, two jonin and four chunin. There was no grand celebration nor was there any fanfare for their arrival. As they walked through town most of the villagers and passing ninjas gave them wary looks. There were at war at one point in time after all.

Hagane Kotetsu, the Konoha chunin that was leading them to the Hokage tower, kept up his indifferent façade as he was bringing them to the Hokage, but on the inside, he had his fight or flight response ready on the trigger.

Soon enough, they reached the Hokage's office where Azuma and his guard of ANBU were waiting for them.

"Thank you Kotetsu-kun. You may go now," said Azuma.

Kotetsu gave a respectful bow and left – secretly glad to be out of the Cloud ninja's company.

"Greetings Hokage-sama," said the ambassador, "I am Kumo no Gashir. I look forward to our talks today."

"Indeed, it's a pleasure to meet you Gashir-san," said Azuma with a smile, "Do take a seat. I imagine this will take… quite some time."

The talks lasted for days. Both parties were equally glad when the negotiations were over. The Hokage was glad because those things were always so incredibly tedious and tiring. The Kumo party was glad and a little anxious because now they could begin their _real _mission.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

He didn't know why he was up, but he was. It was fairly late in the night. He didn't know why he felt the need to put on his full battle ensemble, but he did and complied with the urge. He didn't know why he was prowling the roofs on his way to the Hyuuga compound, but he was. The feeling inside of him wouldn't go away. He felt he needed to, no, he felt he must go to where _she_ was. All the while he used all of his knowledge from years of shinobi training to race to where he could feel her _fear_. She needed help and that's all that mattered.

At the Hyuuga compound…

"Hmph. This was the power of the great and mighty Hyuuga clan?" smirked a triumphant Gashir, "These branch members were far too easy to deal with. Perhaps my genjutsu is just more powerful than even I thought it was."

He shouldered his cargo and began heading for his drop-off point, but before he could he had to dodge out of the way of a barrage of kunai and shuriken.

"What!? Another foolish Hyuuga trying to impede my mission?" laughed a haughty Gashir.

"…_You_…," said the new arrival.

It was at this time that Gashir finally noticed that his _cargo_ was not on his back anymore. The sack that once held his mission objective was torn in half and his precious shipment was lying on the ground for the entire world to see.

"YOU!" shouted the now enraged person.

Gashir now actually took the time to see his new assaulter. He was young. No more than seven or eight years old. Even in the low light He could tell that this boy had black hair with what looked to be… whisker marks on his face? One thing was for sure though – this boy was prepared for battle.

When the boy spoke up again… his voice was different. More… just more. More everything. If Gashir was told to describe it, he'd say only a word – _beastly._

"**You've made a terrible mistake Cloud ambassador…" **said the boy, **"You've tried to take away my friend." **He then motioned to the girl lying at their feet. It looked like she was abducted while she was still sleeping. Reinforced duct tape covered her mouth and her limbs were bound with rope. She looked at the boy with relief in her eyes. Her fear was quickly turning into hope. When the boy shifted his line of vision back to Gashir, they were not the same eyes as before. They were eyes filled with fury. They were eyes filled with hate. They were blood red eyes with spinning tomoes in each – two in the left with three in the right. They were the _Sharingan_. **"You've tried to take away my Hina-chan!" **

"An Uchiha!" exclaimed Gashir. He was prepared for such an encounter, but not from someone so young.

His surprise quickly turned into fear as a tremendous chakra suddenly exploded out of the boy - the force of it enough to bring Gashir down to one of his knees. The boy just noticed that Hinata was sporting some harsh red marks on her face – a clear sign that she was _poorly handled_ during her abduction. Red vile chakra was pouring out of the boy in a vortex of _emotion. _The killing intent aimed at only Gashir was almost suffocating. The whisker marks on the boy's face grew broader and darker. His nails grew sharper and more claw-like. His canines were elongating. His hair became almost _wild_ in appearanceHis overall appearance was becoming more _fox-like._ However the most frightening change happened to his eyes. What was just blood red became the darkest black. What was just black became the bloodiest red. The ends of the tomoes were stretching and becoming sharper – connecting to the ends of the others. The whites of his eyes were now as black as his irises. He slowly hunched over – preparing to attack.

"**Now… You DIE!" **

With that said, he struck.

Hinata had never seen such an attack before. The fevered ferocity that her friend struck with was absolutely intense. Blood was flying everywhere, but from what she could see, they were only surface wounds. It seemed like the young Uchiha was merely toying with her abductor. While many would be outright frightened by the scene that was playing out in front of her, she was experiencing a different feeling entirely – awe. In her eyes, Sasuke – for it was he who arrived to help her – looked like an angel crafted from the darkness. He was not taking enjoyment out of slaughtering her would be kidnapper, but was displaying a coldness to their mutual enemy that she had never before witnessed. He was calculating – never cutting too deep with his claws to kill, but to harm and to cause pain.

Gashir had no idea what the hell was going on. One moment he was about to escape with what would be his greatest achievement to date and the next he was getting his ass royally handed to him by a freakin' kid! All his attempts at retaliation or escape were all evaded or blocked off. It was like this kid could see into the future! He knew that the advanced Sharingan could read an opponent's moves seconds before they made them, but this was ridiculous! No matter what he tried, he couldn't stop the onslaught.

Sasuke knew. He knew that he had just awoken the Sharingan. However, what was this new power? He had never felt anything like it before! It was powerful. It was delicious. It was trying to… take over him. He didn't let it. He had a single focus – to protect his Hina-chan and to harm whoever was trying to take her away. He found it to be almost too easy. This piece of filth was nothing compared to his newly developed Sharingan and whatever this other power was. The fight didn't last much longer.

As Sasuke reared back his hand to deliver the killing blow, his motions were suddenly halted. He looked back to see the face of his father holding onto his arm with an iron grip - the cavalry had arrived. Hiashi was untying his daughter while Azuma and a squad of ANBU were dealing with Gashir. All kept on glancing at Sasuke – his monstrous chakra had yet to dissolve.

"**Why?!" **asked Sasuke.

"Because we need him alive," replied Fugaku.

"**He needs to die!" **roared Sasuke.

"Whether that's true or not will be determined by the Hokage," said the now steel voice of Fugaku, "Besides, isn't there someone else that needs your attention more?"

Sasuke's chakra finally settled down – his features returned to normal and his Sharingan did as well before they too faded to his regular ebony eyes. He then rushed over to Hinata and they embraced – more for the feeling of security than for anything else at the moment. She then started to fall down and he followed - neither one breaking the comfort of their hug.

"…Will you be alright Hina-chan?" asked Sasuke.

"…I will be," said Hinata, "You know… you were amazing out there."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Ha… It felt almost terrifying. That power."

"Not to me, Sasuke-kun. To me – it was beautiful."

No more words were needed as they fell into silence.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that night…

Hiashi was pacing in his quarters. He was not a happy camper. What happened tonight only proved to him that the Hyuuga clan was starting to weaken. Be it from slacking or thinking to highly of themselves. One thing was for sure – he was going to make damn sure that everyone's training was increased and fine-tuned.

He then went over to his favorite chair and plopped down into it. Grabbed a bottle of sake from his minifridge from his secret compartment and took a swig.

"I swear… the fates are out to get my family. First they try to take away my wife, now my daughter, and I've got a feeling they were trying to take my brother away as well. Every time this kind of shit happens we manage to just narrowly escape death. I wonder just how long our luck will last before it runs out?"

Flashback no Jutsu!

_It was when my daughter Hanabi was born two years ago that my wife was almost taken away from me. Everything was going just fine until she started to fade. Thank Kami that Hatake Kakashi was passing by at the time. _

"_Doctor!" I yelled, "What the hell is going on here!" _

"_She's bleeding internally! The birth caused severe lacerations and at this rate she'll bleed out if something doesn't change soon," he said. _

"_Well then get someone here to heal her!" I demanded. _

"_I can't! We don't have any medic-nins to spare! They're all on the other side of the hospital taking care of the near dead battalion of chunin that came in a few hours ago," said the doctor, "There wasn't a worse time she could have gone into labor." _

_It was then that the former student of one of my best friends maid his presence known. _

"_Excuse me Hiashi-dono," said Hatake Kakashi, "It appears that we don't have much time for explanations so I'll skip right to it – I know a fair bit of medical ninjutsus and am capable of saving Rei-dono." _

"_Then please Kakashi-san, I beg of you – save my Rei," I almost dropped on my knees pleading, but all those years of strict Hyuuga disciplinary lessons held true and I managed just a steep bow instead. _

_After nearly half an hour of turmoil, three soldier pills for Kakashi, and waiting for the unknown, she stabilized and was on the road to recovery. _

_It turns out that Kakashi was the Jonin in charge of that battalion of chunin that took all the med-nins away from helping my wife. They were ambushed and would have all died if not for Kakashi's leadership during the battle. He apparently went around the entire battlefield helping out comrades that were being overpowered. _

_I'm very surprised that he was still able to stand after seeing the shape his squad was in. However, he has my respect for not losing a single ninja among them. _

_Kakashi promptly passed out after receiving the nod from the doctor signifying that my Rei-chan would be ok. After he woke up we discussed the procedure. _

"_You see… After my friend and teammate Uchiha Obito died on a mission and I received this Sharingan eye as a present… I vowed to learn some jutsus that would help me someday save the lives of my comrades," said Kakashi, "Some of the first techniques I've copied were medical jutsus of my other teammate Rin. I heard the situation and I knew I had to do something to help – even if it meant jeopardizing my own well-being." _

"_I see. I must thank you Kakashi-san. You have done my family a great service this day and know that we are indebted to you. Now, I must be heading back to my wife," I took a bow and left. _

_Ever since, Hatake Kakashi has been welcome in the House of Hyuuga. _

Kai!

Sigh… "Its times like these that make me fear for the future." With that said, he downed the rest of his sake and called it a night.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Elsewhere…

"Otousan…," said Sasuke, "I need to know… What that power was."

"Yes… you deserve to know," replied Fugaku, "Alright… Take a seat son… this is going to take awhile."

Fugaku made some hand seals and then whispered "Naimitsu no Jutsu!" (Privacy Technique)

As they each got comfortable, Fugaku began, "Son… have you ever wondered why you've had such a hard time manipulating your chakra?"

"Yes?"

"When your Hyuuga friends told you that you had two colors of chakra flowing through you, what did you think of it?"

"I just thought that I was born with it."

"Well, that's almost true I suppose."

"What?"

"Nothing…. Yet everything… Anyway, moving along. Have you ever wondered why you never get sick and heal almost all your injuries over night?"

"Umm… Yea, actually I have wondered about that."

"Sasuke-kun, I'll get straight to the point. You have a hard time manipulating chakra because there's another chakra interfering in the process. You have another color chakra in your system because of something else that resides within in you. You heal overnight and your immune system is hyperactive because the thing that's causing all these other abnormalities in you doesn't want to die."

"Um… What?"

"Son… What I'm about to tell you is an S-Class secret that the Hokage made nearly eight years ago. Are you ready for such a secret?"

"Yes otousan."

"Sasuke-kun… You and the rest of the village was told that the Kyuubi no Kitsune that attacked seven and a half years ago was killed by the Yondaime."

Sasuke did not like where this was going.

"That is a lie. The Kyuubi was far too powerful to be killed in the traditional sense and by mere mortals for that matter."

Sasuke _really _didn't like where this was going.

"Son, the Kyuubi's soul and chakra was sealed inside of you. Through a process that you will not benefit from knowing, the Kyuubi's soul was extracted and sealed into you when you were newly born. Only a newborn child could have been the vessel. Any other being's chakra coils would have exploded."

Sasuke almost saw that coming, but nevertheless, it was still a shock.

"I have… the Kyuubi…sealed inside of me?"

"Essentially, but know this – You are not the Kyuubi. The Fourth did an excellent job on the sealing. The seal itself was designed to let you siphon power from the Kyuubi. Seeing as you somewhat summoned some of his power while you were in a highly emotional state tonight, the seal seems to be working perfectly. The seal is far too complicated to explain in detail, but just know that it holds the Kyuubi prisoner inside you. You're actually a hero Sasuke-kun. You protect this village everyday just by living."

"… Does anyone else know about this?"

"Only myself, the Hokage, your mother, and the Sandaime know."

"I see…"

"You seem to be taking this very well son."

"It's just a lot to take in… Thank you for being honest with me, otousan. I'd like to go to my room and… absorb all of this info."

"Understandable. Feel free to come to me anytime if you have more questions."

"Thank you, otousan."

"Oh and Sasuke-kun."

"Yes?"

"Do try to keep this a secret. I spoke with the Yondaime earlier and he's permitted you to tell this secret to who you trust inexplicably, but all the same, word of this must be kept a secret for more reasons than you know."

"Hai…"

During the night, Sasuke made a decision. He'd keep his tenant a secret for as long as possible. He had an idea of how his friends would react, but he couldn't know for sure until he told them. He wasn't sure of how they would react to hearing this kind of news.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The days past since the incident were chaotic and tense for selective members of both Kumogakure and Konohagakure. The Hokage now knew of all the plans that the Cloud were scheming behind Konoha's back. Morino Ibiki had a field day cracking Gashir and the Kumo ninjas that accompanied him. With Kumogakure denying they had any involvement in the plans of Gashir and his band of "traitor ninja." The Hokage was fierce in his arguments though and cornered them in their own web of lies. In the end, Kumo knew it was found out but kept with the lie anyway. They knew that they had to give Konoha something valuable or they'd never let this matter drop. Kumo's council decided to give Konoha a copy of its list of forbidden jutsu and hope it was enough to placate the Yellow Flash of Konoha.

Gashir and his entourage of ninjas were sent back to Kumo where they were promptly tortured and executed for their failure and for Kumo's humiliation.

Kumogakure… was not a nice place.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Days turned to weeks, which gave way to months and it quickly came to be that time of year again… However, this time… Something would happen that would change the lives of three ninja-in-training forever…

"Sasuke-kun! Naruto-kun!" shouted Hinata as she caught up to them, "You guys! Something's happened in the Uchiha district!"

By the urgency of her voice, both boys knew it was important.

They took too the roofs and headed for Sasuke's place.

"Hina-chan! What's going on? Did something bad happen?" asked a concerned Sasuke.

"I… I don't know," said Hinata. She looked on the verge of tears.

"Man… I don't like the sound of this," said Naruto.

"Me either. Let's speed up," said Sasuke. They picked up their pace even more and were at the front gates of the Uchiha sector in record time.

When they passed through the gates, they could immediately tell something was amiss. There was no one on the streets. They explored a bit of the market sector and their wariness increased when they found no trace of anyone - anywhere.

"Wait!" said Hinata. With her Byakugan active, she gazed over to a specific area and said, "I see someone over there!"

Both boys nodded to her and they all took off running. Hopefully whoever this was could tell them just what the hell was going on.

When they reached the figure, they noticed that they were in the Main family's living quarters. All the lights were off for some reason and it was unreasonably quiet.

The lone figure standing in front of them had his Sharingan active. He then gave them all an inquisitive look. Clad in a jonin vest, a long dark red trench coat, and black pants - he looked almost like an akuma.

"Itachi-niisan!" said Sasuke.

"Hai… otouto," replied Itachi.

"What's going on here? Where is everyone?" asked Sasuke.

"Otouto… I must tell you… I did it all… I did it all to test… my capacity…" said Itachi.

"Did what? What're you talking about?" asked a now very concerned and slightly scared Sasuke.

"Look around you Otouto. I did… all of this… You wonder where everyone went. The answer is …that they're all around you," said Itachi.

"Wha-"

Suddenly the lights flicked back on and everyone either released their genjutsus or came out of hiding as a gigantic banner revealed itself from the ceiling.

"Happy Birthday Naruto and Sasuke!"

Itachi continued, "I… planned this surprise birthday party for you and Naruto-kun."

Everyone who was anyone was there at the party. From Akimichis to Uzumakis, every clan that mattered made itself known in the birthday shout out to two of the most promising shinobi since Kakashi and Itachi. There was a gigantic cake and a table full of presents. The event was double the size of a regular celebrity birthday party due to the fact that both boys were born on the same day.

The two birthday boys in question showed just how serious they took the ninja business because when the birthday plans went into action, they both took out a pair of kunai and got into a defensive position – ready for anything.

The surprise showing on their faces was too much for Hinata to take as she burst out laughing at their predicament.

Both boys were speechless. They were so absorbed in their day-to-day training that they completely forgot about their own birthdays.

"Hina-chan! You knew about this?" asked Sasuke.

"Of course," replied Hinata, "I almost lost it back there when I got you two," she finished with a grin.

"So when we thought you were about to start crying," started Naruto.

"I was actually about to start laughing," finished Hinata.

Naruto and Sasuke just looked at each other in disbelief… until they too started laughing - so much so that they collapsed where they were in a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"Sasuke-kun," said Naruto.

"Yea Naruto-kun," said Sasuke.

"I think we just got pwned."

"Yea. I think we did."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The party was in full swing when Azuma and Fugaku pulled their sons away from whatever they were doing. For Naruto, it was hanging out with his favorite friends outside of Sasuke and Hinata: Ino, Shikamaru, and Kiba. For Sasuke, it was trying to cart the rest of the cake into his room undetected – so that he could ravish it later on.

"Now boys, we have something we'd like to show you," began Azuma.

Fugaku took over from there and said, "We've taught you about elemental affinities, we think it's time for us to start teaching you how to use and master your own."

Naruto's and Sasuke's eyes lit up and both were about to go catatonic from the suddenness and consequent excitement from it all.

Their dads presented them each with a piece of paper and told them to channel some chakra into them.

By now, they had attracted quite a crowd, and by "quite" I mean the entirety of the party. Everyone that knew what they were talking about looked on in anticipation while those that didn't just looked on anyway.

Both boys channeled chakra into their slips at the same time and were incredibly giddy at the results. Now, normally Naruto and especially Sasuke didn't get "giddy," but you could forgive them for being so during this particular event.

Half of Sasuke's paper started to burn, while the other half crinkled up into a little ball – signifying that he had two elemental affinities: Fire and Lighting.

Half of Naruto's paper split right down the middle, but the peculiar thing about this was that the split itself split into many other tiny splits inside the previous split. His other half started to burn and all was normal for a few short seconds - until it exploded.

"Oh," said Fugaku.

"My," said Hiashi.

"Kami," said Azuma.

The Pyromancer of Konoha was born.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: And that ends Ch. 6! 1424 hits so far for The Switch and this fic has broken 20 reviews! That's so awesome! I gotta say - thank you all for sticking with me on this fic so far. My updating schedule is virtually non-existent as I just update as I finish a chapter. There's just so much to do and too much time is spent on other things - though I do prefer to spend time on this story.

So, how'd I do? I really like how this chapter turned out, but that cake fight… Even I didn't see that one coming, but I enjoyed writing it :P Reviews are greatly appreciated and help me know how I'm doing on these chapters. Thanks to all those who have shown their support for me and this fic!

This is definitely my longest chapter to date. They're just getting longer and longer and I love it :P I too am a fan of longer chapters in fanfics. W00t! 17 page update!!!

Alright, but that's enough about that. So many plans I've got in store for this story… some of them are already making themselves known. So if you enjoy my plot twists, then by all means please keep on reading XD

Next time on The Switch – The Introduction of the Tenken!


End file.
